


The Joy of Earth

by IceyFae



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: I've no clue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyFae/pseuds/IceyFae
Summary: So Copia has a thing for Earth. This may get more parts who knows.





	The Joy of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> For Copia because she deserves more Earth in her life. I love you and heres your Earth/Copia thing.

For once the church is quite, the only sound being the echoes of the Cardinal's foot steps. Each click against the floor almost rhythmic with the beating of Earth's heart. The ghoul was awaiting their newest lead just as he'd been asked days before. This being the third time Cardinal Copia having called upon Earth for a private meeting. No other details were discussed, just the time and place. 

Sitting within the pew, Earth keeps as still as possible whilst listening to the footsteps growing louder and louder. His fingers fidget with the lowest button of his outer most jacket. Too many layers, far too many, but to complain would bring punishment down upon him. The uniforms were to be strictly follow as were the words of the Cardinal and Papa's. Oh the Papa's... having met such a horrid fate. His thoughts stop when he no longer hears the echoing of steps coming toward him. 

Looking up he notices the figure at the far end of the pew, still a bit away. He gives no indication for the small ghoul to stand, no gesture whatsoever, just a stare. Slowly Earth stands, the creaking from the wooden pew causing his heart to race. Such a small thing to spook a ghoul. Giving a small shake of his head he walks over to the Cardinal, stopping just a step or so before bending into a short bow.

Smirking cheekily Copia motions for the ghoul to rise. "Formality isn't needed much between you and I. Only when the other's are near. Come. There is much I'd like to show you. I'm sure you will quite enjoy." Seeing the ghoul perk up at his words, Copia's smirk spreads into a grin. 

Turning on his heel he leads the ghoul from the belly of the church and onward to where his chambers reside. "You've done well in not letting a word of this slip to the other ghouls. I appreciate that. Secrecy is something I highly value." Glancing the the ghoul he notes the still fidgeting hands. He had to admit it was quite cute, save for the sharp claws that tipped those hands.

Upon arriving to the Cardinal's private chambers, Copia is the one to open the door. Earth tentatively walks in curious as to what was to be shown. A mixture of anxiety and excitement coursed through him as he watched the Cardinal make his way across the room. 

"Are you ready for what I have waiting for you?" 

The question has Earth flicking his tail, pointed ears up in excitement. "Yes. Please Cardinal! I wish to see what it is that you speak of." Making his way over Earth's excitement grows.

Once Copia deems the ghoul close enough he pulls out an object covered in a red sheet. "I'd like you to meet a very close friend of mine." Pulling the sheet away he reveals a cage with a pristine white rat within it. 

A soft squeak comes from Earth as he come closer to the cage, watch the little creature inside.

"Her name is Elizabeth. She is very dear to me just as you are."


End file.
